ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Obito
How Obito joined the Tourney Obito grew up not knowing who his parents were; in the anime, he was left in the care of his grandmother. Feeling alone in the world, Obito dreamed of becoming Hokage so that the people of the village would acknowledge his existence.7 He enrolled in the Academy to help him achieve that goal, where he developed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi Hatake, whose natural talent and popularity he was jealous of. He also became a close friend of Rin Nohara, whom he eventually fell in love with. After finally graduating some years later, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were placed on a team under the leadership of Minato Namikaze. In the anime, as a final qualifying test, Minato gave the team a bell test to test their cooperation skills. Obito could not accomplish this on his own but, by joining forces with Rin and Kakashi, they succeeded in taking the bells, teaching Obito the value of teamwork. The team later participated in the Chūnin Exams, where Obito was defeated in the third round in a one-on-one match with Might Guy. Kakashi would go on to defeat Guy in a subsequent match, promoting him to chūnin and impressing Rin. Eager for Rin's attention, Obito trained relentlessly, eventually rising to the rank of chūnin himself. His excitement was short-lived as Kakashi soon afterwards became a jōnin, once again earning Rin's praise and Obito's resentment. Before the Third Thinobi World War, Obito suddenly found a dimensional rift opening. He learned that the Outworld Shokan prince, Goro wants to make a Faustian partnership. Character Select Screen Animations when highlighted Obito holds his kunai to his right. After the announcer calls his name Obito rushes towards the camera slashing his kunai then does two spin kicks and says "I'm gonna protect my friends!" Special Moves Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu: 1st Step (Neutral) Obito shoots a burst of fire at his opponent. Fire Style: Flame Bombs (Side) Obito gathers oil in his mouth and spits it at the opponent in the form of a large fireball. Wild Boar Spin (Up) Obito rushes at the opponent wildly slashing his kunai, then jumps into the air with a somersault kick. In midair, he slashes while ascending, then does the somersault kick. Falconry (Down) Obito leaps at the opponent with a yell and slices his kunai down. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu (Hyper Smash) Obito forms a large fireball and sends it flying at the opponent. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu (Final Smash) Obito rushes at the opponent saying "No more running away!" If he hits, he kicks the opponent back, then sends out a number of fireballs while announcing the attack's name, then rushes through cutting the opponent with his kunai, then the fireballs shower the opponent and blow him/her away. Victory Animations #Obito drops to the ground to catch his breath, then holds out his kunai saying "I won that one!" #Obito hops, then briefly loses his balance, then wipes his face saying "Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" then holds his right fist up. #Obito does a jumping kick then swings his kunai two times and pushes his left hand out saying "Don't forget who you're dealing with." On-Screen Appearance Obito jumps down and stabs his kunai into the ground saying "I am... an Uchiha!" then readies his stance. Trivia *Obito's rival is the Shoken prince who defended his Mortal Kombat championship nine times, Goro. *Obito Uchiha shares his English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame, Fire Lion, Sandslash, Hayate, Broly and Hilmes. *Obito Uchiha shares his Japanese voice actor with Lionel Lion. *Obito Uchiha shares his French voice actor with Kouta, Moley, Piggy and Noob Saibot. *Obito Uchiha shares his German voice actor with Zhang He, Spideraticus, Titan Dweevil, Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Sasori, Byrne, Juubei Kazeki, Guan Ping and Testament. *Obito Uchiha shares his Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Laura Matsuda, Diego Marquez and Meliodas. *Obito Uchiha shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Cancer Deathmask, Joe Musashi, Henrik Odelo (in Gunblaster) and Kubard. *Obito appears in three different incarnations. His default incarnation is his younger self, his older incarnation that must be unlocked, and Tobi. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters